shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Spells
Antidote Type: Mana • Target: Toxin Strength • Duration: Permanent • Drain: Toxin Damage Level This spell helps a poisonedsubject to overcome the toxin. Each success reduces the toxin’s Power by 1, up to a maximum of the spell’s Force, making it easier for the target to make Resistance Tests against the toxin. It must be cast before the toxin does damage. Cure Disease Type: Mana • Target: Power • Duration: Permanent • Drain: Disease Damage Level This spell can be used at any point after infection, helping the patient overcome illness. Each success on the Sorcery Test reduces the Power of the disease by 1, up to a maximum of the spell’s Force, making it easier for the target to make Resistance Tests against it. It does not heal damage already done by the disease; that takes a separate healing spell. Decrease (Attribute) Type: Mana • Target: 10 – Essence • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +1 The target resists the spell using the Attribute affected. If the caster wins, every 2 net successes reduces the Attribute by 1, up to a maximum reduction equal to the Force of the spell. If a Physical Attribute is reduced to 0, the victim is paralyzed. If a Mental Attribute is reduced to 0, the victim stands about mindlessly. A version of this spell exists for each of the Physical and Mental Attributes, but not the Special Attributes (Essence, Magic and Reaction). The Decrease (Attribute) spell does not affect Attributes modified by cyberware. Decrease (Cybered Attribute) works the same as Decrease (Attribute) except it only affects Attributes modified by cyberware. Decrease (Cybered Attribute) Type: Physical • Target: 10 – Essence • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +2 Decrease (Cybered Attribute) functions like Decrease (Attribute), except it only affects Attributes modified by cyberware. Detox Type: ''' Mana • '''Target: Toxin Strength • Duration: Permanent • Drain: (Toxin Damage) -2 Detox relieves the effects of a drug or poison as long as the Force of the spell is equal to or greater than the Power Rating of the toxin. A single success is sufficient to eliminate all symptoms. Detox does not heal or prevent damage done by toxins, but it eliminates any side-effects they may have on the victim (dizziness, hallucinations, nausea, pain and so forth). Detox is the hangover cure of choice among those who can afford it. Heal Type: Mana • Target: 10 – Essence • Duration: Permanent • Drain: (Wound Level) Heal repairs physical injuries. Each success from the Sorcery Test can heal one box of physical damage (up to a maximum equal to the spell’s Force), or be used to reduce the base time for the spell to become permanent. Divide the base time by the successes. The total successes can be split between the two uses (healing and time reduction) as the caster desires. Heal may be applied anytime. A character can only be magically healed once for any single set of injuries. The Drain Level of the spell is equal to the subject’s Wound Level when the spell is cast. Treat Type: Mana • Target: 10 – Essence • Duration: Permanent • Drain: (Wound Level) -1 Treat functions like Heal, except it must be applied within one hour of injury. It also takes half the normal time (round down) to become permanent. Healthy Glow Type: Mana • Target: 4 • Duration: Permanent • Drain: (Force/2) This spell brightens eyes and hair, sloughs off dead skin cells, improves circulation and promotes general well-being. A cosmetic spell, the rich use Healthy Glow as a status symbol and pick-me-up. Though “permanent” in the sense that it does not require sustaining, the spell wears off in Force x 24 hours. Hibernate Type: '''Mana • '''Target: 4 • Duration: S • Drain: (Force/2) +1 The caster must touch a voluntary or unconscious target. The spell puts the subject in a form of suspended animation. Double the successes from the Sorcery Test (up to a maximum number of successes equal to the spell’s Force). This is the factor by which bodily processes are slowed. If 4 successes are scored with Hibernate, the subject’s metabolism is slowed by a factor of 8. A target sealed into a chamber with enough air to keep it alive for a day, for example, would be able to last eight days. Increase (Attribute) Type: Mana • Target: Attribute • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +1 These spells increase the Physical or Mental Attributes for a voluntary subject. Each Attribute requires a separate spell (Increase Strength, Increase Intelligence, and so forth). The target number is the Attribute to be increased. Every two successes increase the Attribute by 1, up to a maximum bonus equal to the Force of the spell. Increase Attribute does not affect Attributes modified by cyberware. Increases to Quickness and Intelligence increase Reaction normally. Each Attribute can only be affected by a single Increase Attribute spell at a time. Increase (Cybered Attribute) Type: Physical • Target: Attribute • Duration: S • Drain: (Force/2) +2 The Increase Cybered Attribute functions like Increase (Attribute), except it only affects Attributes modified by cyberware. Increase Reaction Type: Mana • Target: Reaction • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +1 The Increase Reaction spell increases the Reaction Attribute of a voluntary subject. Every two successes increase Reaction by 1, up to a maximum bonus equal to the Force of the spell. Subjects whose Reaction Attribute is already improved by cyberware cannot be affected by this spell. Increase Reflexes Type: Mana • Target: Reaction • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) + (number equal to initiative boost) This spell increases the Initiative dice of a voluntary target. If the spell is successful, the subject’s Initiative dice are increased by the amount indicated for the spell (+1, +2, or +3). There is no cyberware version of this spell, so characters that have cybernetic enhancements that add Reaction or Initiative dice (like wired reflexes) cannot be boosted by this spell. Increase Reflexes is not compatible with any other type of increase to a subject’s Initiative dice, including the adept power of Improved Reflexes. Oxygenate Type: Physical • Target: 4 • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +2 This spell oxygenates the blood of a voluntary subject, providing extra Body dice (1 die for every 2 successes) to resist suffocation, strangulation, the effects of inhaled gas or any other effect of oxygen deprivation. The spell also allows the subject to breathe underwater. Prophylaxis Type: Mana • Target: 4 • Duration: Sustained • Drain: (Force/2) +1 This spell provides additional dice (+1 die per 2 successes up to the spell’s Force) for a voluntary target to resist infection, drugs, or toxins. The spell does not discriminate between harmful and beneficial drugs, so the subject also resists medicines and other helpful drugs while under the effects of the spell. Reduce the effect of a beneficial drug by 1 for every 2 successes of the spell. Two or more successes prevent the subject from being affected by alcohol while under the effect of this spell. Resist Pain Type: Mana • Target: 4 • Duration: Permanent • Drain: (Force/2) -2 Resist Pain allows the subject to ignore the pain of injuries, reducing the penalties from physical damage (but not stun damage). Each success on the Sorcery Test removes the effect of one box of damage from the subject’s Physical Damage Monitor, up to a maximum equal to the spell’s Force. It does not remove the damage itself, only eliminates the modifiers. Resist Pain can only be used once on any given set of injuries. It cannot be used to counteract Deadly damage, because any character with a Deadly injury is unconscious and must be healed. The spell is “permanent” in that the boost to the patient’s endorphin levels does not wear off. If the subject’s damage rises above the Condition Level at which the patient is resisting pain or the existing injuries heal, the spell dissipates. Stabilize Type: Mana • Target: 4 + minutes • Duration: Permanent • Drain: (Force/2) +1 When applied to a character with Deadly physical damage, this spell stabilizes all vital functions and prevents the character from dying. The spell's Force must be equal to or greater than the overflow damage taken by the character for this spell to have any effect on the injured character. No Body Test is needed to determine if the character dies. The caster must add the number of minutes elapsed since the character took the Deadly damage to the target number for the Sorcery Test.